marioandsonicfandomcom-20200214-history
World 2-Castle (New Super Mario Bros. Wii)
World 2-Castle is the final level of World 2 of New Super Mario Bros. Wii. The boss is Roy Koopa. It is unlocked by finding the secret exit of World 2-4 or completing World 2-5 or World 2-6. This is the one of the few levels which is a puzzle/maze-like level. Completing this unlocks World 3 and World 3-1. Story After Roy is defeated, he gets kicked out of the castles and leaves the key behind. Mario then gets the key and unlocks a door. He goes to the roof and finds Bowser, Jr., Peach, and the Airship. Bowser, Jr. taunts at Mario, jumps onto the Airship with Peach, and flies away to the Ice Mountain. Level At the beginning of the level, the player starts on a lower ground and the first star coin can be visible, but not accessible. The player must then pass some podoboos and finds a platform. The player must then choose the top path to continue onto the second section of the Castle. Choosing the other paths makes the player restart the first section again. The player will hear a ding (meaning correct) or a honk (meaning wrong). The second section will consist of more blocks and a few piranha plants. The second star coin will also be accessed in between two barriers and on top of eight brick blocks. Then, there are more piranha plats. Choosing the lower path will let the player continue to the third section of the Castle. The last section consists of P-switch which turns coin into bricks and vice versa. There will be a visible star coin there. The middle path will let the player continue to the blue door will some ? blocks. Boss Fight After entering the blue door, Mario will have to run to Roy's hideout. Then, a pillar will block Mario's entrance, trapping him with Roy. Kamek will come and taunt Mario. Kamek will then sprinkle some magic on the ceiling. 5 Pipes appear from the ceiling. Roy then climbs up the pipes and then comes out through one of them. However sometimes he will go back and come out through another pipe. After venturing some pipes, Roy will then drop down and attempt to ground pound to stun Mario. Roy will then attempt to shoot fireballs at Mario. Then if Roy is bashed on, he will retreat into his shell and spin around. If he is bashed on 3 times or hit at with 18 fireballs, he will be defeated. Star Coins *Star Coin 1: Visible from the beginning, however it is not accessible. When the first set of paths come, Mario must choose the middle path to restart the section so he can be on the same ground as the star coin. *Star Coin 2: In the second section, Super Mario or a powered-up Mario (other than Mini Mario) must break some brick blocks and access the coin. *Star Coin 3: In the third section, Mario must hit the P-Switch. The star coin is on top of the newly-turned brick blocks. Enemies *Piranha Plant *Podoboo Category:Mario Category:Levels Category:Boss Levels Category:World 2 (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Category:New Super Mario Bros.